The subject matter disclosed herein relates to applicator systems for applying pressure to a structure and, more particularly, to applicator systems that include applicators that are jammed under vacuum and unjammed under positive pressure to form a structure on a forming tool.
At least some systems for pressure forming structures (e.g., compaction systems or applicator systems) are used in the manufacture and construction of laminated composite structures, such as in the aerospace industry for the construction of composite airframes and airframe structural members. Such structures are typically constructed from a plurality of layers of material, or “plies,” which are placed over a form and compacted under pressure.
Many known compaction systems include a tool, such as a mandrel or form, over which a structure is placed for compaction. A vacuum bag may be placed over the structure and sealed upon the form under pressure to compress the structure. Other known applicator systems include a shaped metallic compaction tool configured to press the structure into a desired shape on the tool. Such systems typically fail to account for variability in material thickness of the structure and/or apply insufficient pressure during compression of the structure.